Wanted: Masseuse
by Patch
Summary: It's Usagi's birthday and she doesn't want anything. What will Mamoru and the Senshi come up with to surprise her?


Wanted: Masseuse  
Author: Patch  
E-mail: patchkhan1@hotmail.com or   
kittiekat90@yahoo.com   
Rating: PG  
  
Hello everyone! Just a note, Hotmail decided to   
punish me last week by not allowing me to   
receive any mail so I apologize to those who   
wrote to me. I was ready to hack into Hotmail's   
system and... well, never mind. But as a result   
of last week's nastiness I now have two e-mail   
addy's that I check often. Pick and choose!  
Enjoy reading!  
Patch.  
  
  
Insert Standard Disclaimer Here.  
  
  
"Usagi-chan, what do you want for   
your birthday?"  
"Nothing."  
"Usagi-chan, is there anything you   
need for your birthday?"  
"No."  
"Usagi-chan, is there something   
you've wanted for your birthday?"  
"No."  
"Usako, what do you want to do   
for your birthday?"  
"Nothing big."  
  
"That's it! I don't know what to do   
anymore!" Minako sighed as she plopped   
down onto the sofa.  
"I agree, Usagi-chan will simply   
either avoid or simply not answer any   
questions related to her birthday," Ami   
added.  
"What are we going to do? I don't   
think I've been this frustrated with Usagi-chan   
in a very long time," Rei said, opening a box  
of cookies.  
The others looked at her with   
doubtful faces.  
"Nani?" she sat up defensively. "It's   
true, I can't remember ever being this   
frustrated with my best friend."  
"Okay Rei-chan," Makoto said with   
a smile. "So we'll just forget last week when  
you yelled at her because she couldn't decide   
what she wanted to eat."  
"That... was different."  
The other girls just rolled their  
eyes and giggled until Ami spoke.  
"Alright minna, we really must figure out   
something for Usagi's birthday. It has to be   
something she'd never expect."  
  
"Usako, diajobu?"  
"Hai, Mamo-chan, just very, very   
tired."  
"Long day at work?" he asked.  
"That word doesn't even begin to   
describe half of what I went through today."  
"So tell me about it."  
"Maybe later, I just want to close my   
eyes right now..."  
Usagi leaned over until her head was   
resting in her husband's lap and her body lay   
curled up on the rest of the sofa.  
Mamoru leaned back and absent-  
mindedly stroked his hand through Usagi's hair.   
His gaze fell to the pumps she had tossed off   
before settling herself to sit next to him. His   
eyes narrowed slightly in worry. Those shoes   
looked as though they could really hurt after   
putting in a whole day at work.  
"Usako?"  
"Hmm...?"  
"Aren't your feet killing you? Those   
shoes of yours look positively treacherous."   
"You get used to them after awhile   
Mamo-chan. But they do ache slightly, to be   
honest."  
"Well how about I massage them   
for you?"  
"Would you, really?" She leaned   
up on one elbow, smiling hopefully.  
"Of course," he lifted her chin to   
kiss her lips and then told her to turn around.  
She did so that her feet were now   
lying in his lap. Usagi sighed and rested her   
head against the armrest.   
"Do your magic, Mamo-chan."  
Five minutes later, Usagi was   
laughing so uncontrollably she had to beg   
Mamoru to stop.  
"No more, no more!" she yelled,   
gasping for breath.  
"What? I haven't even gotten to   
touch your feet, you've been moving them so   
much!"  
"That's because you're tickling,   
not massaging!" Usagi shot back, trying to sit   
up.  
"Matte, let me try again," he said,   
grabbing one of her feet. It was a depressing   
thought to him that he couldn't even massage  
his wife's feet without her bursting out   
laughing. He would massage her feet and he   
would do it successfully.   
She fell back, as he pulled her   
left foot upwards with determination.  
"Mamo-chan, love, you look too   
serious for this. It's okay if you can't do it,"   
she began, but was interrupted.  
"Of course I can massage your feet  
Usako. What husband can't do this small   
service for his wife?"  
Usagi kept quiet on that one, but   
her eyes were twinkling with amusement.  
"Alright, let's try this." Mamoru   
brought his legs up so he could sit cross-  
legged and then pulled Usagi's foot into his   
lap again. "Now I should be able to massage  
your foot properly."  
"If you say so, Mamo-chan."  
He pressed his fingers into the   
sole of Usagi's foot and Lord help her but   
Usagi wanted to scream with   
laughter.  
But for the sake of her husband's  
ego, she tried her best to keep quiet. 'Tried'   
being the key word.  
She bit her lip and tilted her face   
upwards, trying desperately to hold the   
laughter in. But when his fingers pressed into   
a particularly sensitive area of her foot, she   
couldn't help herself. Her foot jerked,   
hitting Mamoru and she gave way to gales   
of laughter.  
Through the haze of her giggles,   
she realized that Mamoru had immediately   
released her foot instead of holding on like   
he had done before and she wiped her tears   
and sat up.  
"Mamo-chan?"   
"Usa..." he groaned and it was  
then that she saw the look of pure agony on   
his face and the way his body had become   
stiff and his hands were now... oh no.  
"Oh my gosh, Mamo-chan, are   
you okay?" she sat up on her knees and   
placed her hand on his shoulder.  
"No... not really," he gasped out   
and fell sideways.  
"Oh Mamo-chan, gomen ne! My   
foot hit you *there* didn't it? I'm sorry!"  
"It's okay," his voice came out   
from where he had muffled it against the  
cushions of the sofa. "I'll be okay... as soon   
as the nausea passes."  
"Oh, Mamo-chan! I didn't think   
this would work out. I should just post a   
want ad in the newspaper for a professional   
toe massager, can you imagine the phone   
calls? I'd probably get some guy named   
Gustavo who only wears tight, black muscle  
shirts and massages for a living," she joked.  
Mamoru did not find anything at   
all funny. He was in the throes of shame and   
pain. Peachy. The simple service of  
massaging his wife's feet had gone   
completely awry. What would the Husband's   
Club say? Probably banish him forever and   
call him a disgrace to husbands everywhere.  
He moaned slightly. And on top   
of this mental anguish, there was this physical  
pain. What in Kami's name had possessed  
him to sit cross-legged with his ticklish   
wife's foot in his lap... right next to a place   
that could hurt like the very devil in certain   
situations??  
"Mamo-chan..."   
He could feel her fingers brush   
his hair back behind his ear.  
"I'm so sorry Mamo-chan, you're   
not upset are you?" she asked softly.  
He took a deep breath, removed  
his hands from their *former* area and   
pushed himself up.  
"Iie, Usako, I'm not upset at all...   
just a little pained, but it's okay."  
She smiled and then leaned   
towards him, still on her knees. Her hand   
curled around his neck and she brought   
him in so they could share a few kisses.  
"I feel a whole lot better," she   
whispered with a smile, and pressed her   
lips against his again.  
"Really?" he murmured. His   
ego was rising from its place of shambles.   
Like the phoenix he thought crazily.  
"Hai, because you've given me   
something to laugh about for a very long   
time."  
Ego back in shambles. Forget   
the rising from the ashes part.  
"Usako..." he said threateningly.  
"Would you look at the time? I   
told the girls I'd meet them for lunch and I'm   
late! I've got to shower and get dressed,   
Kami, I have to hurry!"  
Before he could put a word in  
edgewise, Usagi had jumped up off the sofa   
and had run into their bedroom. Minutes   
later he heard the shower turn on as he still   
sat there.  
I could join her, he thought... or I   
can sit here and contemplate my dilemma.  
And Mamoru did just that. He sat   
there with a frown on his face and didn't   
even realize how much time had passed   
until Usagi walked out, tying up her hair.  
"You're still sitting there?   
Mamo-chan, I hope you still aren't thinking   
about my feet," she said giggling. "I guess to   
become a masseuse you need that special   
touch. Don't feel bad, Mamo-chan." She came   
over to him with her sneakers and sat down,  
pulling one on. "I love you just how you are,   
with or without the massages."   
She gave him a kiss, grabbed her   
bag and left the apartment. "Ja ne!" She called  
out.  
The door closed but he still sat   
there with a small frown. He wanted her to   
love him... with the massages. And no   
Gustavo masseuse would touch her. He would   
be her only Gustavo.  
He turned to look at the closed   
door. And she wouldn't need to post those   
want ads anytime soon, he'd make sure of it.  
  
"Mako-chan, it's me!" Usagi's voice   
called out.  
Makoto rose from her sitting   
position and went to the door.  
"Glad you could make it Usagi-chan.   
We weren't expecting you any time this century,"   
Rei said good-naturedly.  
"Baka! I came home late from work,"   
Usagi replied, sticking out her tongue for good   
measure.  
She followed Makoto into the   
living room and sat down on the floor next to   
Minako. She grabbed a handful of popcorn and   
leaned back so that she was resting against the   
sofa.   
"So how is work?" Ami asked,  
taking nibbles from a sandwich.  
"It's tiring, I'll admit, but I love it."   
As she spoke, she unconsciously rolled her   
shoulders, trying to ease the tension in the  
muscles.  
"Hey, are your shoulders stiff?"   
Makoto asked. She was sitting on the sofa and   
slid over so that she was behind Usagi. "I can   
massage them for you," she offered.  
"That would be really nice,   
Mako-chan. My poor shoulders really need it."  
The other girls looked on and talked   
about little things. Usagi closed her eyes and  
waited for Makoto to begin. Her hands settled   
on Usagi's shoulders and Usagi sighed.  
A second later, her eyes shot open   
and she yelped, causing the other girls to stare.  
"Ow! Mako-chan, that's too hard! Ow!"  
"Patience Usagi-chan, your muscles   
are so stiff, that naturally it's going to hurt at   
first."  
"Itai! Mako-chan, you're rubbing too   
hard. My muscles may be stiff, but my shoulder  
blades do not need dislocating!"  
"Just hold still, Usagi-chan," Makoto   
said, digging her fingers right under Usagi's   
shoulder blades.  
Usagi flinched and then cringed.   
"Mako-chan, damare! I can't take it anymore!"  
The other girls were laughing so   
hard, they were on the floor holding their   
sides.  
Usagi glared at all of them and then   
turned her head to look at Makoto.  
"Mako-chan, gomen, but your   
hands hurt! You're almost as bad as   
Mamo-chan!"  
The other girls stopped laughing  
and sat up with curious looks.  
"What do you mean by that,   
Usagi-chan?" Minako asked, wiping a few   
tears. "Did Mamoru-san attempt to rub your   
back?"  
"Iie, he tried to massage my toes   
and-"  
She was interrupted by the girls  
who began laughing all over again.  
"And what happened Odango   
Atama? You somehow managed to kick his   
face?" Rei teased.  
"No! I... I just ended up kicking   
him... where it hurts," she ended in a small voice.  
"Oh, that must've hurt," Makoto said.   
"I remember back in middle school when I  
kneed a guy there, he fell like a stone and   
moaned for five minutes straight. It's awesome  
to know you can cause a guy pain like that."  
The other four just looked at her  
wide eyes, until Ami just shook her head.  
"Mako-chan, you really must   
control that bloodthirstiness of yours."  
The others just nodded in   
agreement as Usagi slowly backed away   
from Makoto.  
"So what all did happen with   
Mamoru-san?" Minako asked.  
"Well, he offered to massage my  
feet because he saw what kind of shoes I  
wore to work today. And then when he tried   
to massage my feet, he just couldn't do it   
right and ended making me laugh for the most   
part. And then he insisted he could massage  
my feet and I think I heard him mutter   
something about his dignity or something   
but then he grabbed my foot and I swear I   
tried not to laugh but I just couldn't help it!   
And then... and then I couldn't control   
myself and my foot jerked into his... well   
you know," she ended meekly.  
She saw the others staring at her,   
ready to laugh and sought to defend herself. "I  
didn't do it on purpose!" She giggled a bit and   
went on. "I told Mamo-chan I'd have to put up   
a want ad for a toe massager but now after a   
session with Mako-chan, I might as well ask   
for a professional masseuse who does   
everything!"  
The girls suddenly grew silent and  
shared looks. The same thought crossed   
everyone's eyes. It was too perfect.  
"Hey, did I say something wrong?"   
Usagi asked, noticing the quietness.  
"Iie, Usagi-chan, we just..." Rei   
began hesistantly.  
"We just wondered if Mamoru-san   
would ever allow another man to massage   
your back," Ami, said with a small blush.  
Usagi giggled. "Probably not."  
Another shared look between the   
girls and the plan was set.  
  
Many hours later, Usagi left and as   
soon as the door closed the girls came in close,   
with wide smiles on their faces.   
"This is great, what a perfect idea!"   
Makoto exclaimed.  
"But we have to make a few phone   
calls first, ne?" Minako asked.  
"Hai, so which place first?" Rei said,  
bringing the phone to the floor.  
The girls looked at each other and   
giggled. Of course they knew who they had to   
call first.  
Rei dialed a number she knew by   
heart and waited as the call went through.  
"Moshi moshi," a male voice   
replied.  
  
Over the next few days...  
"So you see, you must press down here,   
at this spot, right where the muscle is."  
"I see."  
"And then your fingers must make a   
circular motion right into this muscle over here."  
"Hai."  
"You must be careful, you cannot press   
too hard nor can you pinch the skin. Also, you   
cannot press too softly."  
"Hai."  
"Do you have any questions?"  
"When do we get to the feet?"  
  
"Alright guys, where are you taking   
me?"  
The girls giggled in response and led   
the blindfolded Usagi down the sidewalk.  
"Don't worry, it's nothing dangerous,"   
Minako said happily.  
"Dangerous? Minako-chan, what do   
you mean by that?"  
"Nothing, except that you'll have a   
wonderful time," Rei supplied, shooting a warning  
look to the other girl. They didn't need to scare the   
birthday girl away.  
They entered a building and Usagi   
was finally made to come to a stop. She sniffed at   
the air. It smelt so... refreshing. There was no   
other way to describe it. She was now really   
curious to know what her friends had in store for   
her.  
"Finally, you guys. Thank Kami I   
wasn't wearing any heels today. My feet would   
have surely rebelled against me then."  
"Oh," Makoto said resignedly, "maybe  
we *should* have made you wear heels. You   
would have definitely appreciated this place."  
"Nani? Where have you guys taken   
me?"  
"Okay Usagi-chan, time for your   
surprise."  
She felt one of the girls untie the   
blindfold and when it fell from her eyes, she   
gasped, covering her mouth with her hands.  
"Kami..." she breathed.  
"Happy birthday Usagi-chan!" her   
friends chorused happily.  
"You guys! You brought me here?   
This place is my birthday gift?" she asked   
incredulously.  
The place in question was one of  
Tokyo's most renowned spa and treatment   
centers. It had been critically acclaimed in   
many positive lights and was known to be   
quite a popular place.   
"You don't like it?" Ami asked   
uncertainly.  
"Like it? I love it! This place is   
exactly what I need. How'd you guys know?"  
Makoto laughed outright at the   
question. "Call it a really good guess," she   
said, still chuckling.  
"Oh this is so great! Thank you so   
much!" Usagi exclaimed, turning around and   
hugging each one of her friends. "I can't   
believe you did this for me!"  
"You deserve this Usagi-chan,"   
Minako said as Usagi hugged her. "You  
deserve the ultimate relaxation today."  
"By the way, what did   
Mamoru-san give you?" Makoto asked.  
"Oh, well he made breakfast and   
all, wished me a happy birthday with one of  
his astounding kisses and then said he had a   
surprise planned for me later. I hope I don't   
take too long here. I don't want to keep him   
waiting."  
"He won't mind Usagi-chan,"   
Ami said reassuringly.  
Usagi realized a woman was   
waiting for her and turned to her friends   
once more.  
"Thank you, minna, so much. This   
means so much to me even though I didn't ask   
for it!"  
"It's a birthday present, Usagi-chan,   
we want to give this to you," Rei replied.   
"Now, we asked for one of the special   
packages, so first you're going to go through   
the mud treatments, the facial treatment, etc   
etc. And then in the end you'll be getting the   
rubdown," she finished, with a mischievous   
smile.  
"We'll be leaving you now, so   
enjoy yourself as much as possible," Makoto  
added.  
The girls said their good byes and   
Usagi was led to a room where she could take   
off her clothes and wrap a towel around   
herself.  
This will be heaven, she thought   
happily.  
  
A while later, Usagi emerged from   
her facial, an absolutely luxurious experience   
in her opinion.  
"Where to now?" she asked the   
woman who was standing by the door.  
The woman giggled and with a  
twinkle in her eyes led her to another room.  
"This is the final stage of your   
treatment," she informed Usagi. "Just lie face   
down on that table you'll see in there and   
someone will attend to you shortly."  
Usagi entered the room and went  
over to the table which was as soft as her bed,   
truth be told and let out a sigh.  
Poor Mamo-chan, she thought, he  
could use one of these treatments as much as I   
do. She tried to picture him lying down with   
cucumbers on each of his eyes and giggled.  
Now that would be a sight she'd  
pay to see.  
"Ahem, my name is Gustavo and I   
will see to your massage."  
Gustavo? No way, she thought,   
leaning up on her elbows and turning her head.  
She let out a shocked gasp at the   
sight that greeted her.  
There stood 'Gustavo' formerly   
known as her husband, in black pants... and a...   
black muscle shirt.  
"Mamo-chan?" she asked   
incredulously.  
"Iie, I am known as Gustavo to you   
today," Mamoru said, coming further into the   
room to stand beside the table. He pressed a   
hand between her shoulders to make her lie   
down.  
"Mamo-chan! What did you...?  
How did you...?"  
"No more questions, Usako," he   
ordered. "Just lie down and relax," he ended   
soothingly.  
"Oh, so the great Gustavo is   
allowed to call another man's wife Usako?"   
she asked teasingly, lying back down to rest  
her head on her hands.  
Mamoru grinned from above her   
and poured some oil into his hands. "Fine   
break my illusion, call me Mamo-chan if you   
must," he said beginning to press her shoulder   
blades.  
"I like that name a whole lot more,"  
she replied and then sighed as Mamoru began   
his work.  
"Mamo-chan... when did you become  
this good?" she asked a few minutes later, the   
magic of his hands putting her under a relaxing   
spell.  
"Just close your eyes, Usako. I'm not   
done yet," he answered, placing a kiss on her   
neck. He rubbed a particularly tense muscle   
and smiled at her groan of pleasure.  
"Who would've thought my   
Mamo-chan could be so professional?" he heard  
her mumble a little while later as he moved   
down her back.  
He stared down at the smooth   
expanse of skin and he could not see himself   
allowing another man to touch his wife like this,  
no matter how professional he might be. He   
grinned at himself. If Usagi had heard his   
thoughts, she would have leaned up to hit him   
and call him a possessive chauvinist.  
His hands moved down her legs   
and as he neared her feet, he could feel her   
muscles tense.  
"Usako, work with me, ne?" he asked.  
"Just forget the other day..."  
"For you Mamo-chan," he heard her  
reply with an easy voice.  
He paused to rub a bit more oil into   
his hands and then took one foot into his hands.   
He pressed into a muscle and then waited, ready   
to cringe.  
Silence.  
He pressed the muscle a bit more and   
then suspiciously looked back at Usagi. Her   
shoulders were not shaking in silent laughter, that   
much he could see. She didn't even seem to be  
holding back any laughter  
He went back to her foot and after a   
bit, moved onto the other one. When he was   
finally finished with the massage he sighed with  
relief. He had done it... he had fully massaged his   
wife's body with his ego still intact. Amazing.  
"Mamo-chan... come here..." he heard   
her order drowsily.  
He walked back to the head of the  
table and bent his knees so that his face was next  
to hers.  
"Yes Usako?"  
She turned her head from its sideways   
position and met his gaze, her eyes a soft and   
languorous blue. Her hand moved to the back of  
his head and before she pulled him toward her, he   
heard her say, "You're so good."  
She kissed him slowly, lazily almost   
as her mouth moved over his.   
"Arigato, love," she whispered as   
they continued to share kisses.  
"You're welcome," he whispered and   
stood up slowly, not breaking contact as he bent  
over her as she continued to lie on the table.  
"Happy birthday," he said against her  
lips a little while later.  
"I love this gift," she replied, lifting  
her head to kiss him again.  
They heard voices and stopped   
abruptly, her hands entangled in his hair, his  
hands behind her back, both breathing heavily.  
"Home?" he murmured.  
"Home," she answered.  
She sat up and he handed her her   
clothes which he had pulled from the other   
room before entering this one.  
They left together, but not before  
Mamoru got a chance to thank the owner   
profusely.  
"Mamo-chan, how long have you   
been hiding those massaging skills?" Usagi   
asked as they drove back to the apartment   
complex.  
"That's my secret," he replied,   
not even giving a hint of his whirlwind   
lesson.  
By the time they reached home,   
Usagi had fallen into a light sleep and   
Mamoru picked her up and carried her into   
the lobby and up the elevator until they   
reached their apartment.  
As he walked to their bedroom,   
he heard her speak.  
"I love you Mamo-chan, with or   
without the black muscle shirt."  
  
~*~*The End*~*~  
Welps, that was it. I know it was tad late,   
considering Usagi's b-day has already   
passed but the idea came a bit too late. Oh   
well! Better late than never, ne? Thanks   
for reading!  
Patch:-)(-:   
  



End file.
